


Our Andromeda

by stanuris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, snk - Fandom
Genre: Jean's POV, M/M, Prepare to suffer, dead Marco, im so sorry i havent written in so long, star watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanuris/pseuds/stanuris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Jean's always been able to name and find each constellation with ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Andromeda

**Author's Note:**

> hello naughty children, it's suffering time
> 
> short little jeanmarco sad fluff? i have no idea how to classify this rip
> 
> jean is around 16-17 in this.

Jean Kirstein has _always_ had a fascination with space. He fondly remembers a warm summer night back when he was five; back when he was short but lanky, with an empty space where his front teeth should have been.

************************************

"Hey, Jean. Go say hello to our new neighbors." His dad’s warm voice filled the air. The small boy nodded excitedly, skipping across the street to introduce himself. There was another boy, who looked about his age, kicking a rock around on the driveway. He appeared disinterested, sad, even.

"Hello?" Jean wasn't sure why, but he felt nervous.

"Hi!" The stranger's demeanor changed in an instant, as he beamed up at Jean. He stuck out a small hand, brown eyes glinting in the summer sun. "I'm Marco! And I'm four." Marco's chest puffed up with pride at this, and Jean hesitantly grasped Marco's hand. With a firm shake, he smiled softly.

"I'm Jean! I'm five and I like the stars and my mom's pie. You should try some sometime!" An unfamiliar warmth made its way through his stomach when Marco bobbed his head with excitement.

"I like the stars too! Jean is a nice name, and pie is nice too! You should try my dad's spaghetti. Oh! Speaking of stars... Do you want to watch the stars with me tonight?" Marco's eyes crinkled when he smiled, Jean noted. Jean liked the color of his hair, and the seemingly random splattering of freckles across his new friend's cheeks.

"Sure!" Jean didn't think he'd ever smiled this much before. "Hey Marco?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Marco looked up to meet Jean's eyes again.

"Are we friends now?" Jean didn't know what to do with his hands when he said this, so he threaded his fingers together.

"Yeah!" Marco's eyes lit up, getting wider than Jean thought possible.

************************************

They were both six when Jean poked Marco's face with a sticky finger.

"What was that for?" Marco pouted.

"Your freckles look like stars!" Jean exclaimed, smiling when he saw Marco's pout disappear, replaced with a cheeky grin.

************************************

The pair of them were practically inseparable after they met, sitting outside on one of their driveways, looking up at the sky every night. Jean only knew the name of one or two constellations, but he and Marco learned the names of every constellation they could see by the time Jean turned eight. Marco's favorite was Andromeda; it made him feel warm, he said. When they stared at the sky, it was right above Marco's house. The book of constellations they used to teach themselves now sat, dog-eared, water-damaged and well-loved on Jean's desk. It had been there since he got it for his tenth birthday as a gift from Marco.

************************************

"Hey, Jean?" Marco looked over at his friend, who was doing his best to hide his face with his hair.

"What's up, Marco?"

"Remember how Dad used to say that the constellations are where the people who saved someone else go when they die?" Marco never mentioned his dad, not since he left him and his mom on their own with his baby sister. All Jean could do was nod, as he rolled over to meet Marco's eyes.

"Do you think that everyone turns into a star when they die? Because doesn't everyone save someone, at least a little?" It took Jean a few moments to really understand what his friend was saying.

"Not everyone, Marco. Some people do more harm than good, y'know? I think if the good things you do outweigh the bad, that's how you know you can be a star." Marco nodded, his hand tentatively reaching for Jean's. When their fingers were intertwined, Jean felt warm and whole.

************************************

Their first date is a midnight picnic on the dew-soaked grass, staring up at the sky.

"Andromeda can be our constellation." Marco declares, and Jean can't help but laugh.

"Our Andromeda."

************************************

Their first kiss is shared in the early hours of the morning, the sun barely peeking through the sky. The stars almost fade, and there's only one constellation that they can make out clearly.

As Marco lazily paints the shape of their constellation in the sky, tracing the familiar pattern, Jean reaches over to take his hand. Pulling him close, almost into a hug, they stand breathing heavily and shaking. Their lips touch, briefly, but Jean feels an electric warmth in the pit of his stomach.

************************************

Jean and Marco never fought. They were a "power couple", as their friend Sasha so fondly said. So when they were standing in Marco's lawn, screaming at each other on Jean's sixteenth birthday, nobody really knew what to expect. An hour had passed of an unexpected, unprovoked fight, before Marco ended up in Jean's arms crying softly as the two of them whispered that they loved the other. Jean's dad looked away, unable to ignore his son's boyfriend at this point. The stars seemed even brighter to Jean as he looked at them from his bedroom window that night.

"He loves me," Jean whispers to himself, a goofy smile painting his lips.

************************************

Now, Jean lays on the grass in his parents' front yard, staring up at the night sky. His hands are clasped on his stomach, and his eyes scan the vast darkness above him, searching for familiar constellations.

"Cassiopeia, Eridanus, Lyra, Norma," the words roll off his tongue, and a familiar warmth fills his gut as he registers the next one. "Andromeda," he whispers, smiling to himself. "Our Andromeda." The words are barely audible.

"Say, Marco, when was the last time we got to just watch the stars together like this?" The pair of them used to do this every night, but then every night turned to every week, which turned to every month, which turned to rare moments they treasured for the months to come. "I miss this, man." Jean reaches to his side, fingers searching for Marco's. He needs a hand to hold, he needs Marco. His fingers grasp at air, settling finally into the grass. He feels cold and empty.

"I miss you." A warm tear makes its way down Jean's face, and he angrily wipes it away. "I wish we could've done this again, me and you." An unrecognizable sound escapes his lips, a sob disguised as a huffing laugh.

_"Where's your star, Marco?"_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this!! hope you guys liked it. leave me a comment with what you thought!! hope you're having a good day c:


End file.
